15 Minute Ficlets
by Rachel-Marie
Summary: A collection of ficlets inspired by the LiveJournal community ‘15minuteficlets’. [SetoJou]
1. Practical

Author's Notes: This story is basically an ongoing collection of ficlets inspired by the LiveJournal community '15minuteficlets'. Each week, the moderators post one word and the writers get 15 minutes to write as much as they can.

One chapter will not relate to the next – each chapter title will contain the word given for that ficlet challenge. I always write SetoxJou ficlets. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters.

* * *

_Word #55 – Practical_ (I got a tad off-topic with this one, but it's pretty cute nonetheless. :)

"This is the craziest, silliest, most ridiculous thing I've ever done. I just want you to know that, Seto."

Seto bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

It was Halloween night. Kaiba Seto was never one to partake in 'trick-or-treating' or partying, or anything of the sort. This Halloween was different. This Halloween, he was taking his puppy out.

Kaiba Seto was always the practical one in their relationship. He was the realist… Jou was the dreamer. He always had his head in the clouds. It wasn't always a bad thing, either – they balanced each other out.

For one night, they were going to switch places. Seto was now the one acting spontaneously, and Jou was the one trying to bring him back to reality. Jou was the practical one.

"This is ridiculous. Do I really have to go out in public looking like this?"

Seto stood up, looking Jou over in his costume, completely satisfied. He kissed Jou lightly and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You look adorable, and yes." Jou sighed dramatically, secretly enjoying the whole crazy escapade. It was totally unexpected, and Jou loved when Seto surprised him… Even if this wasn't the most pleasurable surprise in the world.

"What if Yugi and everybody sees me?"

"They'll laugh."

"What if they don't?"

"Then you can bark and growl at them."

Seto led Jou to the bathroom. They both went inside and closed the door, left in complete darkness.

"Well, are you going to turn on the lights?"

"Are you ready?"

Jou chuckled. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Seto flipped the lights on, and Jou was left staring at himself in the mirror. Only, he wasn't staring at himself. He was under there somewhere, underneath all the faux fur and big floppy ears.

Katsuya Jounouchi was dressed as a puppy for Halloween.

* * *


	2. Drenched

Author's Notes: This story is basically an ongoing collection of ficlets inspired by the LiveJournal community '15minuteficlets'. Each week, the moderators post one word and the writers get 15 minutes to write as much as they can.  
  
One chapter will not relate to the next – each chapter title will contain the word given for that ficlet challenge. I always write SetoxJou ficlets. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters.

* * *

_Word #58 – Drenched_ __

Jounouchi Katsuya sloshed through the flooded sidewalks of Domino, silently cursing himself for being so rude and inconsiderate towards the person he cared about most.

He and Seto got into a fight earlier that morning, about something so meaningless and stupid that Jou couldn't even remember what it was.

Now he was on his way back to Seto's house to apologize, even if it meant having to nearly _swim_ down the streets to get there. His blue jeans were soaked through, making them heavy. His usually fluffy blonde hair was now dangling lifeless in front of his face, the water dripping off his bangs into his eyes.

It hadn't rained this hard in a long time.

Jou shivered.

- - - - -

Kaiba Seto stood in his bedroom, leaning against the wall. He stared out his window, unable to see much since the rain was coming down in thick sheets.

He sighed, remembering the fight he and his lover had earlier in the day. Seto felt a pang of guilt, and wondered how quickly he could get to Jou's house.__

He sat down on the edge of his bed and rested his head in his hands. Seto was never one to feel this guilty about anything, but when it came to his puppy… Well, things were different.

_I'm going._

- - - - -

Jou finally reached the gates of the Kaiba mansion. He quietly pushed them open and walked briskly up the long, winding driveway to the door.

He raised his hand to knock but quickly retracted it, starting to have second thoughts about coming to Seto's house this late at night to apologize.

_What if he's still mad at me?_

Jou turned his back to the door, thinking. He leaned against it and slid down into a sitting position. The overhang above the door was just large enough to keep him dry.

- - - - -

Seto grabbed his coat and flew down the flight of stairs to the door. _I have to apologize to Jou_. _Life's too short to hold grudges._

Seto twisted the knob and flung the door open only to see Jou looking up at him with a surprised look set upon his features. Seto smiled softly, realizing Jou had probably been sitting out there all night thinking the same things he'd been thinking. Jou stood up, face-to-face with Seto.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Seto said, pulling him in for a kiss. He held Jou close to him; his clothes getting drenched, but he didn't care. His puppy was here with him now, and that was all that mattered.

* * *


	3. Paused

Author's Notes: This story is basically an ongoing collection of ficlets inspired by the LiveJournal community '15minuteficlets'. Each week, the moderators post one word and the writers get 15 minutes to write as much as they can.  
  
One chapter will not relate to the next – each chapter title will contain the word given for that ficlet challenge. I always write SetoxJou ficlets. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters.

* * *

_Word #67 - Paused_

Katsuya Jounouchi was walking home from school, as he usually did around 3 'o clock. Constantly switching his heavy schoolbooks from one arm to another, groaning and sighing every two or three blocks, he eventually decided to sit down on the sidewalk and take a break.  
  
He inwardly cursed his father for not picking him up from school. Not that he ever did. Even when the man did pick Jounouchi up, it was usually an hour too late.  
  
Jounouchi sighed and stared at the cars whizzing by in front of him. He rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes, suddenly realizing how tired he was. The boy hadn't had a proper night's sleep in weeks, as his father kept coming home later and later, waking him up every night.  
  
He'd only been resting for about a minute before a long black limousine pulled up next to him. Startled, he scrambled to his feet and stepped back a bit, tilting his head to the side. The backseat window rolled down as if on cue and none other than Kaiba Seto popped his head out.  
  
Was he _smiling?_  
  
"Need a lift, puppy?"  
  
Jounouchi paused.  
  
"Sure, Seto."

* * *


	4. Extra

Author's Notes: This story is basically an ongoing collection of ficlets inspired by the LiveJournal community '15minuteficlets'. Each week, the moderators post one word and the writers get 15 minutes to write as much as they can.

One chapter will not relate to the next – each chapter title will contain the word given for that ficlet challenge. I always write SetoxJou ficlets. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters.

* * *

"I hate this place."

Kaiba shuffled his feet impatiently, grimacing at the black-and-white checkered tile inside the old ice cream parlor.

"…And extra sprinkles, please!"

He loved Jounouchi more than anything in the world, but he despised the ice cream parlor. They usually went on Friday nights, walking around town a bit and always stopping for an ice cream cone. Well – _Jou_ stopped for an ice cream cone.

He watched as the short young woman behind the counter handed Jou a very large cone, complete with three scoops of chocolate ice cream and extra sprinkles.

"Thanks!" She smiled as Kaiba handed her a five-dollar bill, her blonde ponytail bouncing behind her.

Jou licked the ice cream carefully, following Kaiba out the door. He snaked an arm around Kaiba's waist and grinned. "Thanks for the ice cream."

"Not a problem," Kaiba smirked. "But Jou? You have sprinkles all over the side of your face."

Jou raised his eyebrows in question. "Really?" He licked the side of his mouth in an attempt to clean his face.

"No, it's more below your bottom lip."

Another lick.

"To the left, Jou. Right underneath your lip."

Another lick.

"The _left._"

Another lick.

"Oh, forget this."

Kaiba pulled Jou toward him, lifting his chin a bit and bringing his mouth toward Jou's. He slowly licked the extra sprinkles off Jou's lips, before kissing the boy. He was sweet, cool, from the ice cream.

Kaiba pulled away, tasting the sugary chocolate still fresh on his tongue. Jou smirked at him, replacing his arm around Kaiba's waist as they continued walking.

"Better?"

"Much."

* * *


End file.
